All To Myself
by DoubleMMia
Summary: Bianca's confused on what she wants from Zoe. She doesn't get it. Why is she so mad about Zoe's news? She doesn't even like the girl and she sure as hell ain't in love with her! But then why does it feel like it? Zoe/Bianca, Kelly/Belle, Chelsea/Belle


_The world needs more Zoe/Bianca and I shall GIVE it more Zoe/Bianca even if the world doesn't like it! =O I told myself I wouldn't write so much because of the massive headaches I get sometimes, but I'm just a compulsive liar really. ;3_

* * *

><p>"Idiot."<p>

"Twat."

"Hoe."

"Chav."

"Say what?" Bianca turned on Zoe at that particular moment, seeing red when Zoe in return just smirked at her and went to join Annabelle in whatever plan they were concocting together.

Just as Bianca was about to smash Zoe's face in with the sole of her foot, Annabelle turned back round to give her a knowing look that soon made Bianca stop and huff herself back around to face her fellow Rude Girls.

"Oi Jess," she called to the brunette girl who was of course busy thinking up a bank robbery with Tara and Tania to actually pay any attention to her. "OI JESS! You deaf or somethin'? Stop it will ya or I will fetch my tongs!"

Jess finally turned to face her with a click of her tongue, looking unimpressed at the interruption. "What you chattin' 'bout now B? I am busy tryna be filthy rich 'ere!"

Bianca flopped down next to the other rude girl, messing with her extensions with one hand and fiddling with her jewellery in the other. "Nothin', I just got a lot of crap on my mind Jess."

Jess snorted in response and flicked at her cheek. "You actin' all emo on me B! You best be shittin' with me otherwise you'll end up like Caspa over there."

"Fuck you Jess," Bianca spat in reply, giving the other Rude Girl the finger.

"You already have B," Jess purred back with a flirtatious wink, shooing Tania and Tara away with a flick of her hand - it was obvious that the Rude Girl wanted this conversation to be private. "And if I ain't wrong, you used that same finger too."

Bianca knew that hitting Jess was just going to make it more bloody obvious but she did it anyway, growling louder than usual when Jess merely snorted at her. "Will ya shut your trap! People might 'ear!"

"What? That you like to take it up the pussy? That you REALLY like to take it up the pussy with me on ya otha end?" Jess taunted with another wicked grin, tapping the side of Bianca's head with her nails.

Bianca moved her face away angrily, glaring at Jess with narrowed hazel eyes. "Shut up or I'll skin ya Jess."

Jess patted her cheek teasingly before planting herself on her lap, messing with one of her orange hair extensions and blowing gently on the strands. "Fine, fine but I best be gettin' an apology off ya after."

Bianca bobbed her tongue out at the brunette, grabbing Jess's shoulder to turn the girl around so that they were face-to-face. "Your lucky you can wrap me round your tiny finger Jess or I'd give you the beating of ya life."

"I ain't your bitch B," Jess replied with a quirk of her lips, getting up from Bianca's lap with another wink. "Now if you ain't too busy salivating over my arse, I be talkin' with those First Years 'bout that robbery. Ciao."

"Screw you then," Bianca said with a wave of her hand, knowing that Jess would take the gesture as affectionate rather than anger. "Hope ya don't come back."

"You don't mean that!" Jess shot over her shoulder, opening the curtain that had hidden them both away from the common room of St Trinians.

Bianca snorted and settled herself back into the chair she was resting in, allowing her lids to start to flicker shut until a massive bang that sounded like a bomb going off drew her attention away from sleep and onto the common room where Tara and Tania was surrounding Zoe with their tiny, ickle fingers grasping at her sleeves.

"Show us how you did that!"

"Did what?" Zoe growled at them both, looking as menacing as a black panther. "I didn't do anything and if I did I wouldn't share my secrets with you two."

"_Zoe." _Annabelle said in that tone only mothers could possess.

_Well_, Bianca thought bitterly, _only mothers that actually gave a damn about their kids anyhow._

Zoe grunted at them both in what Bianca guessed to be a half-hearted attempt at an apology. "Fine, just scram. I've got things to do."

Its times like this that Bianca realizes she should really keep her mouth shut. "Like what? We ain't got none of those freaky dead boards in here! Or are ya holding a 'séance' again!"

Zoe stopped to glare at her, looking as intimidating as Bianca felt. "I'm packing actually, _chav_."

Bianca felt the pulse in her forehead throb angrily at the Emo's words but surprisingly forced herself to calm down enough that she wouldn't punch Zoe straight in the jaw. "What you packin' for? Anotha' heist? You gonna get caught one these days ya know cause you're absolute shite at them."

Zoe ignored the last intended insult Bianca had thrown at her to answer the Rude Girl with a surprisingly soft tone. "I'm going back home for the weekend to visit my Uncle Ray. He wants me to meet someone that he thinks I'll take a liking to." The emo snorted after that, as if to prove that she'd be thinking the exact opposite.

Bianca had to keep herself from laughing. "What? You bein' set up with some ditzy bloke? Lemme guess, Marilyn Manson? Amirite?"

Zoe sneered at her in response, flashing her white canines. "Chris Brown obviously, you dip-shit."

Bianca spat at the ground near her feet, eyes flashing in anger. "Twat."

"I agree with you. For once." Zoe replied with another sneer, turning her back on the rest of the common room to start packing the rest of her clothes in.

Annabelle joined Zoe's side soon after, holding up clothes that Zoe either shook her head at (which meant that the clothes were thrown to one side of the room where the rest of the Eco's was trying to make a fan purely out of fabric) or grabbed and tossed in her suitcase.

Bianca sniffed agitatedly at the image, getting up from her seat to go find her laptop that was stored somewhere under Jess's bed. Fucking emo, making her feel all weird and gooey.

She wouldn't deny that she'd miss Zoe, to herself at least, but that was because there would nobody else to beat the crap out of that wouldn't either beat her back or most possibly kill her.

She was just a masochist like that. And who cared really if Zoe left? She sure as hell didn't. Sure she'd miss her for a bit, but afterwards? Nah, there'd be more emos to taunt that were probably worse than Zoe. She didn't give a fuck about Zoe, screw her.

"You ready to go Zoe? Heard your Dad's picking you up." Bianca heard Annabelle ask the emo and curiosity made Bianca turn her head to stare at them both, wondering where the hell that stupid music that sounded like death itself was coming from.

"Yeah his corpse." Zoe answered with that sinister smile that made Bianca shudder and throw up a little in her mouth because not only was it the most deadliest thing Bianca had ever seen, it also made her a little turned on.

And that shit scared her. Turned on by Zoe? It was bloody crazy and Bianca hated it. It was one of the reasons why she hated Zoe in the first place, stupid shitty emo kid.

Annabelle laughed in that awkward way when you didn't really want to laugh, but you were scared what would happen if you didn't.

Zoe cocked a brow at the Head Girl with that deadly smile still on her face. "Think I'm kidding? You'll see."

Annabelle instantly stopped laughing and patted Zoe on the shoulder before murmuring a quick 'I gotta go' and retreating out of the common room with Chelsea screaming at her heels.

Bianca grinned despite herself, tapping at the side of her head with a chuckle. Annabelle was real crazy sometimes.

Her eyes caught with Zoe's for a moment just as the Emo was lugging her suitcase out of the door, but Bianca was quick to break the eye contact - grumbling when Zoe smirked at her, mouthed 'Chav' before departing soon after with loud thuds following behind her.

Bianca scowled and examined her tongs, feeling oddly empty at how quiet the common room seemed to have gotten since Zoe's quick departure.

Jess crawled onto her lap again soon after noticing that most of the common room was empty, kissing and sliding her lips up and down her neck until Bianca melted against the other Rude Girl's body. "You bit quiet ain't cha? Upset that our lil emo's gone home?"

"Screw off Jess!" Bianca instantly snapped back at the other girl, tightening her hold of the other girl's hair and smashing their lips together to bite angrily at Jess's sweet lips. "Or I'll give you such a sore arse you won't be able to move…"

Jess nipped at her lip and pulled back, unzipping her trackie jacket. "Challenge accepted B."

* * *

><p><em>;3 Enjoy my lovely people. Enjoy! There will be more chapters up soon, promise. ZoeBianca ftw. _


End file.
